The Mind Goddess
by Imperias
Summary: Bella Swan's world is finally pieceing itself togeather as she and her father visits Charlies father in Solvakia. Bella is the only survivor of the bombings. She is taken by Baron von Strucker and meets the infamous twins Wanda and Pietro Maximoff. He gives her an opportunity to be special and she turns the Avengers world upside down.
1. Chapter 1

Most of this story is Based off - s/11784151/1/The-Violet-Enchantress

It was time Charlie Swan, Chief of police thought. Bella needed to get away from Forks she was fading into nothing and by his own free will he would get his daughter well again. Damn those Cullens he thought. Charlie had made a call to his own father and spoke to him about bringing his granddaughter to visit, he had now retired to Sokovia, Eastern Europe which seemed like a lifetime away. Charlie hadn't visited his father in over a decade and Bella... well she needed to get away from all the drama at school. Edward had broken up with her, leaving without a note to when his family will be back, her friends were still not talking to her, and Jake continued to ignore her.

Sokovia was the place to start new memories and get her out of the depression. For once, Charlie saw her smile when he had explained to Bella they would be taking a holiday together and visiting her grandfather. It had been too long since she had truly smiled.

Bella thought Charlie was acting strange when he had called a family meeting, it was only the two of them and usually reserved father of hers had her almost in tears. Charlie had explained to her about getting away from Forks and visiting her grandfather. She had to smile at the thought of her father going out of his way to make her happy, The scenery would be good. Being away from home would be even more better.

Bella wrapped her arm around her dads and leaned her head against his shoulder. She felt safe for the first time, her dad kiss her forehead and rested his head on hers. They finally could have father and daughter time.

"I'm glad we came here." She looked up at her dad and smiled. "Thank you, dad." She felt her dad kiss her forehead once again.

"You're welcome, Bells. I will do anything to keep you happy." Her smile grew even more and she hugged her father's arm and squeezed his hand.

"Just being here with you makes me happy." Her father looked down at her and noticed how her brown hazel eyes have come back to life once again. Her whole appearance was now different. She was wearing a nice dark red cotton dress, a halter one to be exact, black ankle boots, a black shawl over her shoulders with a unique design, different kinds of bracelets. A wide leather one had a dragon insignia in the middle of it, two thin leather ones with silver beading and another leather one with a charm that looked like a teardrop encased around it.

Her long brunette hair shined in the sunlight and her pale skin became more peach like color. Yes, Bella was on the road to recovery from her depression.

Metaphorically.

"It's beautiful here, isn't it?" Bella looked up at her father once again and nodded.

"Yeah, it is." Charlie chuckled. The whole city of Sokovia was, indeed, breathtaking. They were now walking through the market

"You okay if go visit Pop and let him know we landed safely?" Charlie asked and Bella smiled "of course, im just gonna browse around here for a bit. If that's okay" Charlie chuckled sure thing Bells I'll see you in a bit" he wandered off with his hands in his pockets whistling. Bella couldn't help but giggle at her dad's new carefree attitude.

"How much for this " Bella asked the vendor, holding up a lovely red dress. The lady spoke to her in her native tongue " sorr iba solák, 20 dolárov" the lady said holding out her palm. Bella only recognized the number 20 and pulled out 20 American dollars. " nie nie 40 Američanov" she said, shaking her finger at her.

"Do you need some help" a man's thick accent made her jump and she nodded looking at the young man. He had silvery hair and piercing blue eyes with a touch of stubble " if you give the lady 40 American dollars. It should cover that dress you wanted " he smiled at her and Bella gave the vendor the money and she folded the dress and put into a paper bag for her.

"hvala, gospa, čudovit dan" the lady said holding Bella's hand.

The man smiled again and translated for her "she said have a wonderful day"

"Thank you" Bella said putting the dress in her bag as she let her hans go.

"I take it it's your first time in Slovakia," the man said walking with her

"Yes, me and my dad are visiting my grandpa. Do you live around here" Bella smiled at him and they continued to the edge of the market and saw her father waving at her.

"That's my dad there" she smiled at the man " thank you for being my translator, I've never had one before" she giggled unconsciously and the man smiled at her " no problem miss?"

"Bella" he took her hand and kissed it. Bella almost jerked away at the gesture, but something about him made her safe.

"lepo vas je spoznati, uživajte v preostalem obisku" the Man said and walked away leaving her blushing like crazy. She had no idea what he said but it made her smile and giggle again.

Bella waited a few moments to catch her breath and walked over to her father, he Wolfed whistled at her " making new friends, he was rather dashing" he smirked at Bella and she sighed " stop it you, he was really nice and translated for me" Bella said taking his hand " how's grandpa" she asked as they headed out of the market.

"Really good, first time I've seen him show emotion around me, it was something. I think he might faint seeing you for the first time" he laughed and Bella's heart melted, she had never seen her father like this. He was like a little kid again, with his guard down and carefree " really, I never meet mum's or your parents before. I can't wait to see him. Love you dad" she said squeezing his hand.

They both opened up to each other on the way to her grandpa's place, she had let all of her emotions out for her dad to understand and he too did the same. Bella felt like her life was almost back together when a deafening echo of an explosion rippled through the air. They looked in the direction of the tall black smoke,. Bella's face shifted into a concern and she looked up at her dad.

"What was that?" She asked and saw her dad shake his head.

"I don't know, Bells. Let go get Pop before anything else happens." She nodded and they started to run towards grandpa complex. Bella gripped her hand like a vise with her father's hand. Two minutes of walking and suddenly another explosion ripped through the air, this time it was much closer. The screams of the Sokovian people rang through the air. Bella ducked down and her dad used himself as a shield to protect her from flying debris. They both glanced towards where the explosion was.

"That was a little closer." Her eyes widened in fear along with her dad's.

"We gotta go get Pop and get the hell out of here!" She didn't hesitate to nod, but let her dad pull her up and carry her.

Bella hugged her dad as they made it to the large villa, stopping at the gates. Charlie kicked it open "why aren't they evacuating?" **Boom!**. Charlie dropped to his knees and covered her body with his to shield Bella again, they both looked up to the explosions inching closer and closer to them **Boom! ** The explosion hit the Villa and knocked them to the ground

"Dad!" Her father cried out

"I'm scared " Bella cried, crawling into her father's arms. Its okay honey, we will be alright, i'm not going to lose you too"

Screams erupted around them and Bella felt herself being lifted by her father again, the ground gave way and they both landed hard on the concrete. Bella felt herself be shoved out of the way and looked up in horror as a piece of debris headed straight for them.

"Dad!" Bella screamed as the impacted knocked her unconscious.

* * *

A throbbing pain in the back of Bella's head brought her back to consciousness and the ringing in her ears was still high pitched. She tried to move up and carefully touched the back of her head. She felt something warm and sticky and pulled her hand back, her eyes widening.

Blood.

Her blood was covering her palm. Her heart was pounding against her rib cage and she tried to look around. But she was stuck under the rubble, she looked behind her, smoke..small flames and… dad.

"Dad" Bella felt everything drain inside her, his eyes were open and looking down at her unmoving

Bella screamed, but pain erupted in her head. An unbearable pain of loss filled everything, and Bella tried to move him, but the heavy rumble wouldn't budge. She was so fragile and weak, and could only scream for help.

"I'm coming!" A familiar heavy accented voice yelled out, deafening her cries.

"Is anyone there?" Bella croaked and looked up with her ash, tear stained face and sniffed.

Fear spun her heart in a different direction, in the corner of her eye she caught something. She looked towards the missile that hadn't exploded yet. It was covered up in small layer of ash, but she could still see some of the writing. She tried to squeeze free and wipe it away, when a hand caught her own sending the ash away. It read Stark Industries. Rage built up. She clenched her fists together as her nails dug into her palm. A scream rippled from her throat and she felt herself become free. She screamed as her throat felt raw and scratchy. Tears continued to stream down her cheeks.

Her anger is towards Stark. How could he do this? He killed her father and grandpa. Her screams died down, but her sobs still contained her. She didn't hear the upcoming footsteps or the hand rubbing her back.

"Why? Why did he have to go, we only just mended our bond. I hate Tony Stark….why" Her voice is hoarse and slightly winced at the pain of her throat.

"He's selfish. Despicable human being, only causes death around him, let's get you out of there."

Bella buried her face into her father's jacket and continued crying. She felt an arm wrap around her shoulders and helped her up on her shaky legs. She let the man guide her out of the wreckage and into armoured vehicles which looked like giant hummers. He helped her up to the back and gently guided her to a seat. She felt a warm blanket being wrapped around her shoulders and instantly felt the warmth.

Bella hadn't stopped crying the whole ride to whatever they were going. She felt someone wiping the blood away on the back of her neck and pull away the lock of hair blocking her view. The beautiful woman smiled at her as the car eventually came to a stop.

Bella finally looked up to see a huge castle like building that had other soldiers patrolling the area. A man with a glass eye came into her view and helped her out of the car. His arm wrapped around her shoulders and guided her inside. She was glad his arm was helping her walk steadily. Exhaustion took over her body.

The man led her into a room next to two others. She was gently seated in a chair and stared at the floor with a blank expression.

"What is your name?"

"Isabella Swan, but I prefer Bella." She said softly.

"I am Baron Von Strucker and I wish to help you, Ms. Swan."

She looked at Strucker with a blank expression, but tears continue their trail down her cheeks.

"Do you remember what's happened?"

"My father and I, we were walking to my grandpa Villa. Everything was fine until we heard an explosion. We started running then after the second explosion. Then the their one, I felt my father push me and that's when I blacked out. I woke up and found that everything was destroyed. I felt a ping of pain on the back of my head and saw blood. Then I saw...my father and the missle next to me ``she closed her eyes and bit the bottom of her lip. A fresh batch of tears trailed down her cheeks.

"You don't have to explain anymore." She nodded and buried her face back into her father's leather jacket. "Bella, I am going to introduce you to two people who understand what you just went through. They may be able to help you with your grieving and get you back on your feet. Soon I will talk to you about an opportunity and it is up to you for what you want to do." She vaguely heard what Strucker said, but nodded anyway.

The pain in her heart was almost unbearable. Her whole wide world just fell apart. Home is wherever her father is. Home is not back in Forks. She can't go back. She won't.

Her father died here and she will too. Bella heard the doors open and heard pair of footsteps walked into the room. Memories of memories started to give her a headache. Bella removed her face from her father's leather jacket.

The first one was the beautiful woman from the car ride, who looked old enough to be her sister. She had long brown hair and green eyes.

The other was the handsome man from the market and she started to cry again at the memory of her time before everything to ash.

They noticed her ash stained cheeks, pained expression and her trembling figure. They grew concerned immediately. Bella didn't pay attention; she just buried her face again in the leather jacket, praying for the memories to stop.

"What happened?" Bella heard a deep voice laced with concern. She heard the girl's footsteps moving towards her and felt a hand slip around her waist. Bella tried her hardest not to flinch, but couldn't. The hand disappeared immediately causing her to tremble.

"Bella was just in the middle of a bombing and survived. Her father and Grandfather didn't make it." A whimper escapes from Bella's lips. All she wanted to do now was curl up in a ball and cry. She was shaking like a leaf.

"Isabella?" She heard the man asked softly.

"Bella." She muffled out. She was too exhausted to continue the conversation. All she wanted to do was to lie down and sleep. Her eyelids were becoming heavy and her vision started to blur. The next thing she knew, she was falling off her chair.

Both Pietro and Wanda swiftly caught Bella before she face-planted into the ground. Pietro securely wrapped his arms around Bella's figure and rested her head against his shoulder. He saw Wanda's hands remove the leather jacket from Bella's face.

His heart clenched. The tear-stained cheeks and pain expression said it all. Her brunette hair was disheveled and covered with ash, her dress ripped and covered with dirt, her peach color skin was covered with ash patches as well, and she was clutching tightly on the leather jacket.

"It belonged to her father." Both twins looked towards Strucker with a grim expression.

"The jacket she's holding on to dear life," They both nodded and looked back at Bella.

A sudden flare of anger appeared in Pietro's icy blue eyes. Only one person could destroy and ruin a life. Stark. He leaned his forehead against Bella's.

"We understand." He whispered to the girl and carefully stood up. He carried Bella in his arms bridal style and Wanda appeared at his side, grabbing Bella's hand in hers. They both walked out of the room and into Wanda's room.

He gently laid Bella onto Wanda's bed. He watched her curl up into a ball; he covered her with the blanket that was around her shoulders. He also smoothed her hair out and kissed her forehead. He sat next to the bed and leaned his back against the frame of the bed, letting out a sigh.

"What are you thinking, brother?" He glanced at Wanda who was still wiping away the ash from Bella's face with a wet cloth.

"I just wonder how Stark could destroy such innocent lives, including this beautiful creature's one." He briefly glanced at Bella and noticed once more how beautiful she was. Her natural beauty stunned him. Her life was ruined by Stark. Pietro's fingers brushed against her clenched hands. Her skin was still cold, but slowly getting its warmth.

"How many lives does Stark have to destroy before we get our revenge?" Pietro felt Wanda's hand on his shoulder and lightly squeezed it.

"Soon, brother. Very soon." He nodded and rested his hand on top of hers. He gave her a small smile and she returned one back.

He watched Wanda clean up Bella, but he could tell she was having problems with Bella's hair. "I won't be able to do much for her hair. She's gonna need to take a shower to get the ash out of her hair." He nodded in agreement and sighed.

"Let her sleep a little bit longer. She needs it." Pietro could see the dark circles under her eyes. This beautiful creature was memorizing to him. Her facial expression was peaceful, but the pain still lingered underneath her slumber.

All Pietro wanted to do was to heal her broken heart, and, maybe, to kill Stark. She didn't deserve so much pain. He would promise Bella her revenge.

"We should probably head to bed." He glanced at Wanda who gave him a small smile. "It's late." He sighed and nodded.

"I'll sleep on the floor and guard you two. You go ahead and keep Bella warm."

"Are you sure, brother?"

He nodded.

"I'm sure." He saw her nod and get up to her feet.

"If you need anything..." He nodded once more and found an extra pillow under Wanda's bed. He set the pillow down at the foot of Wanda's bed and laid down on the cold floor. His thoughts instantly went to Bella. She was beautiful. Her natural beauty was perfect, her pink lips were gorgeous, and everything about her was breathtaking. He sighed and whispered to himself, 'This is going to be a long night.'

* * *

"Bella." She slightly moaned in her sleep and buried her face further into the pillow. "Bella, you need to get up. You need to eat something." With one last grunt Bella cracked her eyes open and blinked away the blurriness in them. She blinked one last time and saw the handsome man with the silver hair.

Slowly lifting her head up from the pillow, she scrunched up her eyebrows together. She looked at her surroundings, noticing she was in a dull looking room with nothing much, only the bed she was currently on and one little night stand at the foot of the bed.

"Do you remember the recent events?" Her attention went back to the silver haired man and slowly sat up on the bed. She closed her eyes to remember how she got here.

The memories flowed through like a river. The break-up, traveling to Sokovia with her dad. Dad. The bombs, his leather jacket, the missile, Stark, her screams echoing in her ears, Strucker, the twins. _Everything_ came flooding back. Tears streamed down her clean cheeks, but she didn't wipe them away. She felt the leather jacket in her hands and clutched it even tighter. A hand brushed against her cheeks and snapped her eyes open. She flinched away from the hand and looked at the silver haired man's icy blue eyes. He held his hands up and took a few steps back. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to..." Bella swiftly cut him off by throwing her arms around his neck and buried her face in the crock of his neck. She let out a series of whimpers and drenched his shirt with her tears. The pain of her father's death hit her hard. She calmed down and pulled away to wipe the tears with the back of her hand.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to ruin your shirt." She said wiping the tears away as she ran her hand through her ash hair.

"No worries." He said and gave her a small smile. His accent gave her butterflies when he talked.

"Do you know where I can take a shower? I'm still covered in dirt and ash." She saw him nod and stood up onto his feet.

"C'mon, I'll show you." He held his hand out for her and she graciously took it. As their skin made contact with each other, she felt a wave of electric attraction. They both froze for a moment until the silver headed man cleared his throat.

"We haven't been properly introduced." Bella looked at him and furrowed her eyebrows together in confusion. She saw his hand out and smiled at her. "Pietro Maximoff." She took his hand and firmly shook it.

"Isabella Swan, but I prefer Bella." She gave Pietro a small tired smile. He returned one back.

"Nice to meet you, Bella."

She nodded.

"It's nice meeting you too, Pietro." Bella said and heard the door creak open and saw the beautiful long brown hair girl come out.

"Oh, I didn't know you were awake." Bella heard a heavy Eastern European accent like a Russian accent. The girl swiftly walked towards her and smiled. "I'm Wanda Maximoff." Bella nodded and gave her the same tired smile.

"Nice to meet you Wanda. I guess you already know my name." She saw Wanda nod.

"Yes, Strucker has introduced you to us before you fainted." Bella started to feel a warm blush against her cheeks and rubbed her arms.

"Well, that's not embarrassing at all." She muttered to herself and glanced away from Wanda.

She heard Pietro softly clear his throat.

"I was just showing Bella where the shower is." Bella glanced towards Pietro who gave her a soft smile and shrugged his shoulders.

"I'll show her where the shower is, Pietro. You can go get us food and inform Strucker that Bella is awake." Pietro nodded and looked at Bella once again.

"I'll be back then." With that he was gone, leaving a blue streak behind. Bella rapidly blinked at what she just witnessed.

"Don't worry." She spun around to look at Wanda who gave her a small smile. "He does that a lot." She slowly nodded even though she's not really sure what's happening around her. "Come on, I'll show you where the shower is."

* * *

Bella wiped away the fogged up mirror to look at her reflection before watching Wanda walk out from her own shower. She couldn't help but stare at her beauty and wished she had curves like her. Bella rubbed her peach skin belly that was finally free from the dried blood and dirt, her long hair looks natural and clean. Wanda carefully approached and ran her fingers through Bella hair and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Your looking better" Bella smiled at her than looked at her own reflection the life in her eyes started to fade away.

"It's going to get better" her accent filled with emotion and Bella glanced at her, a red energy or mist seemed to radiate across her body pulling off her towel and wrapping it around her hair.

"How...how did you do that" Bella finally managed to get out.

"You'll find out soon enough," she approached and leaned in close, making Bella lose her balance. Bella felt a warm embrace encover her whole body.

Bella looked up into her glowing red eyes, it made her feel dizzy, before Wanda grabbed her back softly and pressed her up against Wanda's body.

"It's going to be okay" she said softly, which gave her goosebumps, she felt all her worries abstain from her mind. Bella let it all go and gave in.

Wanda kissed the top of her heaf and once again looked into her eyes. The red glow had vanished leaving her beautiful grey eyes, looking into her soul.

She breathlessly whispered. "We won't abandon you"

* * *

The robe that clung to her body kept every inch of her body warm with Wanda's hand in walked into her room where Pietro was waiting, finding all her personal belongings on the extra bed that Strucker put in Wanda's room made her sigh with relief.

Bella slowly let go of Wanda's hand and went over to her bed, swallowing the lump in her throat. She started to rummage through her clothes, picking out a random dress. Bella dropped off her robe, not ashamed of her body, Pietro quickly turned away as Wanda smirked.

Bella found some clean black underwear and bra then held the dark green with a sweetheart neckline, thick straps on her shoulders and a gold design on the front that looked Celtic, dress up to her body she plucked out of her suitcase.

The feel of clean clothes against her skin almost made her cry, but biting back the tears threatening to spill out of her eyes. Bella swallowed the thick lump in her throat and grabbed her hairbrush and started to comb her damp hair.

Bella brushed the knots out of her hair, losing herself in her thoughts.

How could this happen?

How could Stark ruin lives and destroy cities?

Does mom know this?

Did she see the news?

Does she think I'm dead?'

Her entire body started to tremble again as her thoughts start to betray her. That fear and rage started to come back. Before she could lash out, a hand gently touched her neck.

Bella jumped from the sudden contact and whirled around only to see Wanda staring intently at her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

Bella closed her eyes and tried to calm her rage down. Her entire body was trembling. She let out a shaky breath and ran her hand through her damp hair.

Tears leaked out of her eyes before a choked sob left her throat. Everything she's seen and heard came rushing back. She thought it was all a nightmare.

It wasn't.

Charlie was gone. Her mother probably thought she was dead and She had nowhere to go.

Forks was out of the question. The Cullens left, her friends are no longer her friends and Jacob abandoned her. That promise he made to her was no longer a promise. Jacob's words were lies. Bella believed him. Now he was her enemy.

"Bella?"

She couldn't handle the pain in her heart. It was unbearable. She didn't even feel Wanda's comforting arm that led her towards her bed.

"I lost everything." Bella muttered as the tears were running down her face and she felt Wanda's arms wrap around her shoulders. Bella leaned into the comforting embrace of the woman..

She missed that. Her father's hug felt like it could take the pain away and she believed him. Now he was gone. Gone from this world forever. She will never feel her father's arms wrapped around her. She will never have that feeling ever again.

Wanda's embrace was the closest contact she'll ever get again. Bella's emotions were all over the place. She needed to contain them. She needed control, craved it.

The tears finally stopped, she started sniffling and hugged Wanda back around the waist, burying her face in Wanda's stomach. She didn't want the embrace to go away. She felt Wanda's fingers running through her damp hair and heard a faint hum.

She was humming a lullaby. Bella eventually calmed herself down and wiped her nose with the back of her hand. A tissue was now in her sight and she reached out for it. She muttered a thank you and blew her nose.

"We both know what you're feeling, you know?"

Bella glanced up at Wanda who still had her arms around her

"We know exactly how you feel." Bella wanted to snort a laugh, but decide against it.

It wouldn't have been polite so she swallowed the snort and let out a shaky breath.

"Our parents were killed in a bombings, too" She looked at Wanda whose hair was covering her face, so she couldn't see her pain but she could feel the pain making her body tremble.

"We were eating dinner and then we heard an explosion close to us. The next thing I knew Pietro grabbed me before I was swallowed by the floor caving in. Pietro and I dived under the bed while our whole apartment building collapsed on us. We were trapped. A second shell hit the ground, but it didn't go off. That thing was just two inches from our faces. We dared not to move." Bella couldn't imagine what Wanda went through or even for Pietro.

They both have lost their parents. She shifted a little closer to Wanda to comfort and leaned her head against Wanda's shoulder.

"I'm so sorry." She whispered to Wanda and rested her hand on top of Wanda's. She then felt Wanda's head lean against hers and they both stayed like that in a comfortable silence.

"You have nothing to apologize for, Bella." Wanda's voice was soft as a whisper. "You have every right to feel angry. Stark killed your father and ruined your life. My brother and I understand what you're going through." Bella slightly nodded and let out a silent sigh.

"I was just starting to get back to normal. I've been through so much. This was supposed to be a father and daughter trip. I just recovered from a break-up and now this? I," Bella removed her hand from Wanda's and clenched her fists to the point where her knuckles turned white. Her jaw clenched together and she closed her eyes.

The images of Edward dumping her in the middle of the woods and leaving her there alone while Victoria was on a man-hunt for her. To say the least, she was heartbroken and angry at herself for falling in love with a vampire.

What the hell was she thinking?

How could she be so naïve?

She was angry at herself for letting her depression affect her. She should have been stronger. She should have resisted falling in love with Edward. Breaking out of her thoughts, she opened her eyes and glanced at Wanda.

"What Stark did to you is unforgiveable. That so called Edward will never hurt you again." Bella tensed at the mention of Edward's name. She loathed the man now. She wanted to break him. The Cullen family was to blame, too. Leaving without saying goodbye. Wait.. she can read my mind? Edward was going to be pissed.

"You're wondering how I know about Edward, huh?" She nodded.

"The thought popped up." She muttered.

"My brother and I volunteered for Strucker's experiments and they gave us both powers unimaginable." Bella nodded.

"Can you show me?" She asked Wanda and she nodded.

Wanda lifted her hand and red wisps of energy covered her hand and fingers. Bella looked at Wanda's eyes and saw her eyes a blood vibrant red. She then watched Wanda's hand as the red wisps of energy floated through the air and levitated her hairbrush. She then levitated the hairbrush towards Bella's hair and made it brush her hair. To Wanda, she didn't look surprised that Bella would be shocked at what she was witnessing.

"I can also send out a psionic energy ball, read minds and do mental manipulations." She then made the hairbrush move away from Bella's hair and levitate towards Bella's suitcase. Her eyes then turned back to the grey forest color and Wanda blinked a few times. To say the least, Bella was impressed.

"You don't seem surprised by what I can do." Bella shrugged her shoulders.

"I fell in love with a vampire who couldn't read my thoughts and tried to own me. Plus, his entire family are full of vampires with different powers and my former best friend was a werewolf. I've had my share of seeing strange supernatural events." Wanda blinked a few times then nodded in understanding.

"How, If I may ask?" Bella tensed a little and Wanda noticed. "You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to." She nodded and let out a shaky breath.

"It's still too fresh to talk about it. Still hurts, too." Bella whispered to Wanda, who nodded in understanding.

"If you ever need to talk about anything, I'm here for you. Pietro and I both are. We'll always be there for you." Swan nodded and wiped her runny nose with the back of her hand, letting out a shaky breath.

Before Bella could say another word, she saw a silver and blue streak in front of her and Wanda, and Pietro appeared in front of them.

"Strucker wants to see us."

Wanda nodded, but Bella hesitated. She has no idea what was going on, let alone what Strucker wanted to talk to her about. She remained sitting, while Wanda got up from the bed and stood s next to her brother. Bella stared at her hands in her lap and suddenly got lost in her own thoughts.

What will happen to me?

What's going to happen to me, if I say no to whatever Strucker offers me?

Will they hurt me?

Will they kill me?

She started shaking in fear and losing control over her dark thoughts.

A pair of hands rested on her shoulders and snapped her out of her musings. She found herself staring into Pietro's piercing blue eyes.

"Bella, it will be alright." His accent voice reached her ears and she blinked rapidly. Bella shook her head and rubbed her eyes with the heel of her palm.

"You project your thoughts very loudly." She blushed in embarrassment and tried to avoid eye contact with Pietro. She heard a yelp from him.

"Stop with your creepiness, brother! Can't you tell she's uncomfortable?" Bella blushed even darker shade of red and awkwardly cleared her throat. Wanda and Pietro stopped bickering while Bella slowly got up from the bed.

"Should we go see what Strucker wanted us for?" She asked softly. Wanda gave her a small smile and grabbed her hand.

"Yes, we will take you there." Without hesitation, Wanda pulled Bella up, and Pietro followed right behind them. Bella had no idea what Strucker wanted to talk about, but she realised she would find out soon.

"Ah, good you found your way." Bella watched Strucker get up from the seat behind his desk and walked over to her. He then picked up her hand and gently kissed the top of it. Bella inwardly winced at the act as it reminds her of Edward. She shook off the unwanted feeling and focused on Strucker.

"Come sit." He motioned her to the chair and quickly took a seat in front of his desk. She glanced behind her and saw both Wanda and Pietro standing in the back whispering in their native language. Strucker cleared his throat to grab her attention and she snapped her gaze back to Strucker.

"How are you feeling, Miss Swan? Settling in alright?" Bella nodded and glanced at her hands in her lap.

"That's good. We want to make you as comfortable as possible."

"You wanted to see me?" She asked shakily and Strucker nodded.

"Yes, I wanted to see you because I want to make an offer. Call it an opportunity." She gazed back up at Strucker who leaned forward on his desk. "Bella, you already saw what both Wanda and Pietro can do right?" Bella didn't hesitate to nod. "And you're comfortable being around them with their powers?" She nodded again. Strucker smiled. "I would like to offer you for what the same Wanda and Pietro had volunteered for." She raised her eyebrow, but Strucker continued despite her growing curiosity. "To be experiments. They were successful and now they have extraordinary gifts. Your revenge will come swiftly after, with our help"

Bella had seen what both Wanda and Pietro could do. If she wanted to get revenge on Stark and the Cullens, she was going to need all the help she could get. Her hands clenched together in her lap, and she tried not to bite her bottom lip. If Wanda and Pietro turned out to be fine, then what could she lose? Bella took a deep breath and looked at Strucker with determination in her eyes.

"When do we start?"

When Bella and the twins return to their quarters, she returned to her thoughts.

Her mother. She probably thought her only daughter was dead. From what Strucker told them about the bombings making international news, there were not many survivors. It would have confirmed her mother's worst fear. When Charlie would have been on the casualty list all over the news in America.

'Renee'...Bella sighed and almost turned into her tears, she's lost her only child. Bella sat down on the cot she was given. Reality hit her hard. Her old life was gone. This would be her new life. She would never go back to Forks, where she would finish school and graduate with her class. She would never see her best friend Angela again. She would never go back to her father's house where it ozzed warmth and comfort. She would never see her father again. Bella's life will be completely different now. Yes, she was grateful for Strucker for saving her life. For all she knew, she could have been living on the streets, homeless and begging for money. That could have been her life, but this man had gone out of his way to save her. She wouldn't let him down.

"Are you okay, Bella?" The young eighteen-year-old snapped out of her depressing thoughts and looked at Wanda and Pietro. Their faces were tight with concern and worry for her. They both deeply cared about her. More than Bella ever imagined. She shook her head and started to lay down on the cot.

"I think I need to be alone." She mumbled. The twins nodded and walked away to give her some time to herself. Bella was grateful for them not questioning her. Somehow, Bella deeply cared for both of them, when she felt strong enough to show how much she needs them. She wouldn't hold back her love for these two angels. Even though she only met them twenty four hours ago, they could relate to her pain and suffering. They have lost someone as well. They lost their parents and she still had one left. Swan couldn't begin to imagine how much that hurt, although it had happened a long time ago, but it still affected them till that day. They held a lot of anger and pain.

Bella rolled on her back and stared at the dark blak ceiling. The conversation she had with Strucker and the twins was still repeating in her head. The possibilities of being given extraordinary gifts through experimentations was interesting to say the least. However, the possibility of something going wrong crossed her mind.

Even though Stucker said the experimentations were a success with Wanda and Pietro, but what about the others?

How many others volunteer before the twins?

There had to be others, right?

Bella sighed deeply and rolled to stare at the wall, pulling the blanket over her trembling body. Maybe if she slept, her mind it would be much clearer. Maybe her worries were for nothing and she had just go ahead and do it. After all, she's already lost everything. She had nothing to lose.

The next morning Bella awoke before the twins could wake her and found Wanda sleeping beside her. Bella wondered how the girl could sleep through such pain and misery. She slightly thanked her by brushing away the hair from eyes and kissed her cheek.

Bella removed her hand from her waist and pulled herself out of the bed and headed off to the bathroom. It was pitch black around the castle except for the sombre lights she came across every so often down the long corridor.

Before she got to the bathroom, a couple of guards came into her view and stopped when they saw her. Bella headed in and locked the door deciding she didn't want to deal with their stares.

Bella faced herself in the mirror and quickly looked away from her reflection. She splashed water over her face and brushed away the sleep in her hair, trying not to think about what would happen when she underwent the experiments.

When she heard the two guards stop outside the bathroom door and talk in their own language, she bit her lip when the door handle tried to rattle open.

"Hide" a familiar voice said to her, making her freeze up.

The door suddenly burst open and the two guards walked in with evil grins, closing the door behind them.

"В конце концов! Она там совсем одна" one of the guards said in forgein language and the other just laughed and headed straight towards her.

"Посмотрите на её тело! О, я думаю вам понравится!" the guard said heading towards her said with his heavy accent. While Bella stood there frozen.

"I'll scream" Bella threatened in a shaky voice, only to make them laugh even more. While the closest one aimed his knife at her, she backed up from his advances and hit the bottom basin. All while she looked the man in the eyes, fumbling with a pair of scissors from behind her she lunged forward and stabbed it into his neck.

The man instinctively grabbed her arm and threw her to the ground. The impact must have at least broke several ribs, and by the nauseating feeling Bella had it ripple right through her entire body. The pain. She couldn't breath, Bella clasped her abdomen.

The door suddenly smashed open, knocking down the guard standing in front of it. Bella watched blue lighting snatch up the man she had stabbed and slammed him into the far wall.

Bella looked towards the door as Wanda appeared, covered in her red mist. She levitated the other man, the screams he produced would haunt Bella for the rest of her life.

"It's okay, Bella, I've got you." Pietro suddenly said appearing right beside her. She gestured to her chest and faintly managed to get out "can't… breath"

"Sister", Pietro said worriedly, and she glided over towards them.

"What's the meaning of this," Strucker shouted from the doorway with a couple guards at his side. Clearly writhing with anger. Looking towards the two dead guards.

Wanda lent overtop Bella with her hands glowing with red energy.

"She needs to undergo the experiment now, or she won't make it." her voice was filled with deep anguish, Bella almost let the darkness consume her.

Strucker looked at Wanda and then the state Bella was in and nodded

"Can you move her? " he asked Wanda, who nodded.

"Quickly, follow me, then"

Bella felt herself slowly being lifted off the ground, while her mind was fluttering in and out of consciousness. _I miss my family, I'm getting really scared now… mom... dad... What should I do now? If anyone's here, why won't you answer me? I'm surrounded by darkness, why can't I see? Nothing is working, it's too late to stay awake. I know my choices are bad, please... help me... mom...dad...The regret is like a tsunami, Somebody... help... me..._

Time felt endless in the darkness as she drifted, moments past between her cries of pain. It lessened when something small softly pressed up against her head..

"I hear your cries, child" a voice full of coldness finally answered her, the blackness turned a vibrant yellow and in the distance her eyes narrowed looking at a figure looming brighter than the sun.

"Who… who are you?" Bella asked the bright star who shedded it's blue light...inching closer towards her. When Bella reached out with her fingertips, it mirrored her actions and Bella could finally make who it was… it was her.

"Don't look shocked, I'm helping you" the blue reflection said to Bella. A bright blue orb floated between the two, until it shimmered and placed itself upon her forehead. Bella was confused beyond belief watching the reflection grasp her hand.

"Uh" Bella said lost for words

"I saved us," it pulled her to within an inch of her own face. "But there is a price to pay," it whispered in two ears. The reflection pressed its lips upon her own and she gasped opening her eyes to the present.

"Bella! How do you feel?" Wanda's hands held her head as she looked up with clearity. Her fingers instinctively went to her head then reality set in, Bella ripped away from Wanda's grip with sheer velocity, disintegrating everything in her path. Bella stopped and the abrupt force tore a hole through the castle wall.

"Guards, take aim, we have a rogue experiment" one of the doctors yelled out. Bella turned to face the accuser, her eyes glowing yellow with mist seeping out from them. She lifted him by his throat.. one by one, each person Bella looked at lowered their weapons and kneeled before her.

"What are you doing!" the doctor shrieked, they came and formed a circle around Bella, the moment she lowered the doctor to the ground. Pietro streaked across the room and Bella watched in slow motion the blur of mass with ease, the sheer amount of power his body pumped out sent shivers down her spine.

Wanda was standing beside her brother hesitantly, tears forming in the corner of her eyes. She held her brother's arm for support, and Bella felt sadness radiate from her, she couldn't have that and flung herself at the two.

"I'm sorry.. I'm sorry, please... I'm okay, Wanda, I didn't mean to frighten you and Pietro but the things I can do now scare me, and this thing on my head has a mind of it own, it said it saved me," Bella said without taking a breath.

"You better be sorry" Wanda's eyes fluttered with tears, her accent filled with so much love Bella had a hard time focusing in on it.

"My power bends to your will." Wanda muttered and her eyes glowed a fierce red and cupped her face.

Bella held out her hand and cupped Pietro's face, flaring her powers and projecting the abyss she fell into, hoping that this life force would show itself and explain more.

Wanda flared her own powers, opening their eyes to the abyss, they stood there and waited and waited. Pietro became slightly agitated by standing still for so long.

"Bella, what is this place? And your powers I can feel..." Wanda said, placing a hand on Pietro's shoulder calming him, then gliding over towards Bella who had frozen still peering at a throne, with a gauntlet laid upon it.

"This wasn't here before" Bella frowned and placed a finger upon the gauntlet , a sharp jolt of energy went up her arm and sent her flying straight into Pietro knocking them all out of the abyss.

"We have a completely new power in our hands, doctor. Handle it with caution, and I think that the Avengers will not see this coming. Yes, Heil Hydra!" Strucker triumphantly boasted to doctor List, who had taken his glasses off in awe at the sight before them.

"Bella, oh, sweet Bella, look at you! I'm so proud of you!" he grabbed both her shoulders and looked her in the eyes almost ready to hug the life out of her "How do you feel? Can I get you anything? Please excuse my manners, take a seat!" he pleaded with her, gesturing to the seat he now stood behind.

"I feel ...Okay."

Wanda hook her arm in hers and lead her towards the chair

"Your new look suits you," Wanda brushed her hair away and made Bella sit down. A broken scepter and an iron mask sat on table. She looked at Wanda confused. Bella placed her hand on the mask and her mind filled with every living detail about Tony Stark.

Bella made the mask reanimate "Tony Stark is an industrialist genius inventor, and consummate playboy. CEO of Stark Industries, chief weapons manufacturer for the U.S military, his technical knowledge in the creation of suits armor which he uses to defend against those that would threaten peace around the world" a synthetic voice responded from the iron mask in an array of disoriented words . Like it was being hacked for all its knowledge.

"Avenger's Tower is locked on and ready to be terminated at your command" it said to Bella.

"Bella, how are you doing this" Wanda asked in disbelief " You can control that stone, no living mortal could ever do that. When that doctor held the scepter against your head and it exploded i thought… I thought we failed you.." she sighed with her heavy accent " Whatever you decide, I will always be at your side," she knelt before her, taking her hand and kissing it.

"Enough!" The doctor who had called the attacks on Bella spoke up from behind the dozens of guards, they separated as he stalked up menacingly. The doctor grabbed broken scepter from the table. " I don't care what this freak has done, i want that stone out of her head now! " he held the stick out at Bella, his anger clearly displayed by how loud his voice and emotions swirled around Bellas head, it made her bubble with rage at what he would do to her.

She lifted her hand manipulating his emotions so that he was calm enough, something deep inside of her triggered, reaching out to the man in a way she couldn't understand. His mind essence poured into the stone. The sensation was intoxicating and overwhelming. As her reverie faded, Bella felt the stone grow and a golden crown materialized on top of her head and steel cufflets formed around her wrists... as his body crumpled to the ground like jelly.

"Well, that felt different" Bella said Euphoric at the rush of absorbing the doctors life, she felt more alive than ever and jumped out of the chair " Destroy Stark" she hissed to the hologram and when it nodded and fell back to the table, a sinister laugh escaped her lips.

'_Mercy is a human luxury... and a responsibility to those who seek it...but you...you don't need to follow such nonsense" _a voice echoed through her mind calming her down enough to look around the room.

"Bravo...Bravo Bella!" Strucker said clapping his hands in glee. Something Bella had never seen him do, everyone was acting strange since she woke up, not that it didn't matter to her but the Twins were also a little shell shocked at what she had just done. Maybe she was exaggerating when she said she felt okay, she felt amazing like a huge boulder had lifted from her shoulders. No matter what, she would hold this power until it was ripped from her head.

Now that she had time to process what had happened, she felt a constant presence lingerie in her mind, it wasn't harmful...well ..it just was uncomfortable having something think for you.

While she tried to absorb everything that she looked at. Bella had kept flaring the energy around her fingertips, watching it move through her fingers like elastic. Another part of her mind had started to observe the news through the internet, controlling the neural interface via one of the closet terminals. Her psionic energy had connected and infected its way through every connection and waited for the first wave of reports that Avenger tower was under attack.

"_The world_ _is very different for those who cannot see beyond what is placed before their very eyes. But you..you are special. Do you see..?" _the voice asked her and her mind flashed with images of a temple and lots of green...the room exploded with a flash of lighting and the image changed to a massive ship lowering itself into the city, she noticed the bridge and massive iconic ride that sat in the middle of an island. Her mind slowly regained reality, her eyes fluttered and she rubbed them gently, tiredness strung through her body, and she must have used a lot of her power because she could hardly lift her arms. Bella thought of the city of London and every detail seem to circulate through her mind in an instant. What the voice was searching for didn't seem to match any temples in London...like it was hidden.


	2. Chapter 2

"Alert"

"Alert"

"Ale… alright i'm up " Bella moaned, rubbing the sleep away.

"What is it?" Wanda asked sleepish rolling on to her side to face her.

Images flashed in her mind, then a recording played or more like cctv since it was so blurry, the Avengers were battling Iron Man's own suits of armor and ensuring their victory by taking them out one by one. Leaving only one left.

Bella slammed her fist down on the pillow, seething with rage. "Stark" she shouted and Wanda wrapped her arms around Bella's tummy. " I want a word with Mr Stark " Bella snapped.

Bella found herself swirling through a vast amount of light, it was sudden when she looked upon the edge of it, a bubble lay floating at the end. Flying towards it, she slammed into it.

It Consumed her whole mind with light, she opened her eyes to a room on fire then turned to face Tony Stark.

"The man of the hour," she remarked with a mock bow.

"Who are you?" he asked, taking a step back. Bella could sense his fear and confusion and step forward

"You killed my father!" she levataied herself with her psionic energy, covering every inch of the robot.

"As I layed in a pile of rubble watching one of your missiles left undetonated, I realized how big of monster you really are," Bella propelled herself forward, manipulating her energy into razor sharp blades honing in on her prey.

Something swirling through the air alerted Bella enough for her to concentrate enough energy on her arm so that when she watched the hammer heading straight for her, she smashed it off in the other direction and giggled. When the machine arm disintegrated away from her shoulder. Leaving only an outline of her violet energy she giggled once more. " that tickled, so thats what its like to swat a fly" Bella smirked at Tony who had been smashing buttons on his arm with haste.

"Look, I'm sorry, I'm not even in the war industry anymore… look, I didn't catch you name?" the rest of the Avengers came into view, aiming their weapons at her.

"Bella... Bella Swan, I know you mean well, but you didn't think it through. You want to protect the world, but you don't want it to change. How is humanity saved if it is not allowed to evolve, I've seen their pain and suffering and they won't hide for much longer... Look at these", she gestured to her body, "these puppets. There is only one path to peace... Tony Stark's extinction." she said levaiting to the ground to look at each one of the Avengers.

"Look, Mrs Swan. Killing Tony won't bring your father back," Captain America stepped up dropping his weapon to the ground, then raising his hands to the air "I don't want to hurt an innocent life and," he didn't say much else after Bella had projected a bolt of energy at him, sending him flying into the wall, using her telekinesis to bind her energy around his limbs.

"Wrong, I do! My father… he was my lifeline, he helped me get through the toughest of times, Yet you took him from me, and I'm going to enjoy taking what is most precious to you, Stark. Your mind!" Bella's psionic energy pulsated, she manipulated it and grew it from her hand and latching it on Tony's head.

She felt the euphotic feeling of his life essence entering her energy, all the memories she felt pass through her mind almost caught off guard when the rest of the people in the room sprung into action. Bella's mind was vast thanks to the mind stone and she could concentrate on many different aspects happening around her.

From her good hand, a couple of whips of energy lashed out and grabbed the red haired woman about kick in her head. She flung her into the bar then grabbed the man who shot an arrow through where her heart would have been. She hissed and smashed him out the window causing Thor to fly out after him.

Out from the darkness a tiny frame morphed into a raging green monster, it raged and smashed its way forward, the ground shook as it ran straight for her, the charged strike from his powerful fist caught her off guard and sent her broken robotic body flying through the air.

"I'll find y..." Bella tried to regain her pisonic connection but failed when a red blast slammed into her robotic head, the connection failed sending her painfully back into reality.

* * *

"Owww." Bella winced clutching her head, her eyes recovered from blurry stars that stained her vision and looked up at Wanda's red eyes "Did you succeed " she said rubbing Bellas temple gently, her powers intertwining with her own, she saw through her own eyes what had happened.

"He will not win next time, with me and Pietro at your side...we will avenge our parents" her eyes coming to the present and Pietro coming out of nowhere to steady her, Bella got out of bed and helped Pietro lead her to her own bed. " We are going to need more friends" Bella kissed her friends cheek and gave Pietro a serious look before assembling her outfit together. Once again she didn't hesitate to show off her body, slipping off her pjs and standing there naked. Bella had noticed her body had grown out a touch, redefined in certain places she would be ashamed of, including the scar on her forearm had disappeared.

For some reason she couldn't take off the crown and cufflets, she let her mind wander off deep down into maze that was her own mind, analyzing how she could of been defeated by that dumb green monster and ways that her psionic energy could withstand that amount of force. The outlook looked dim when the readings came back to her, his power was nowhere what she was capable of and She would need to train hard and hope for the best that Pietro and Wanda could keep up.

"Right, we have worked to do " Bella said snapping out of her thoughts " Pietro can you please go inform Strucker i want a word with everyone" Bella said trying pull on some ridiculous tight jeans Wanda had put aside for her. He nodded and realized that two females were about to change including his sister, the blue streak left the room in a spin, with Bella and Wanda alone.

"Damn...tight...jeans" Bella huffed blowing her hair out of her face, for all the powers she seem to have, she couldn't get on some damn jeans on " Wanda, help. Please" she tried to jiggle into them and Wanda turned to look at her, then bent over laughing hysterically at Bella floating across the room with an angry pout.

"Aw is someone in need of help" Wanda smirked rolling her tongue with her accent, she flared her powers and brought Bella in front of her, she concentrated her energy around the pants and managed manipulate them on Bella " See!. That wasn't too hard, " Wanda mischievously winked at Bella,crossing her arms over her ample bosom.

Bella just poked her tongue out and flared her own powers, she concentrated her own energy around Wanda, bringing her into the air, the red velvet jacket slipped off with her telekinesis. " like that... " slipped it around her naked torso. "Just Like that…." Wanda breathed into her ear, wrapping her arms around Bellas hips as they floated down onto her bed.

Bella laid on top of Wanda, carefully brushing her hair away from her eyes, she couldn't help but stare into them. Bella placed Wanda's hands against the gem locked on her head " What do you feel?" she placed her own on Wanda's heart. Watching every memory she ever had, the pain came when she saw them together with smiles. _No one in the world would have to go through that anymore_. That she watched her friends left to defend themselves, all alone and lonely in the world. Bella felt astonished and lucky to have lived a much less chaotic life and that the stone choose her. finally fell into place and that this here would be forever. " I just feel you, the Bella i love. It's hard to describe what I feel when I read you, your power accepts me and does incredible things to my body" Bella felt her tremble, closing her eyes and savouring the moment.

Bella felt her time with Wanda was up when she heard Pietro signature psionic blast he gave off when he entered his running realm, she flung herself a bit too hard and hit the wall on the other side. Pietro zoomed into the unusual scene and gave Bella a puzzled look.

"Uh... I couldn't get on my jeans" Bella shrugged innocently, landing on her feet. "Strucker is waiting for you...and your jeans….they are around the wrong way" he said taking a step back when Bella started to rage, almost bringing the whole castle down.

* * *

Bella and the twins headed down the long corridors, heading towards Strucker's main hub. The work that the men around her were pulling off shocked her, but deep down she knew their algenice, since she had killed the doctor in front of them. The men stumbling to get things working and the ones keeping watch all bowed to her, upon entering the chaotic scramble of voices, Bella decided to start practically.

"Alright, i want a concept on how long we can mass produce this design and the strongest metal on earth to me in 5 hours" the visual aspect of the mind stone projecting the schematics for the Ironman suit and arc reactor shocked and awed most in the room.

"How...did you get this" one doctor said kneeling before Bella when her head snapped in his direction then feel deep into her vast didn't really care that the whole room was waiting on her answer until a doctor couldn't handle it any longer and slammed down his clipboard.

"Strucker make this talk now!. We need the schematics to see if this is true and not some false hope, look at her she's just a teenager for christ sakes " he looked down at her like she was nothing, _well if he wants to start shit, i'm about to finish it_. " What the hell, how dare you talk to me like that!" Bella flared her powers and pulled the man by his throat, dragging his feet across the ground and halting him before her extended hand " Now.. if you think i'm just a teenager i won't be able to do this" the psionic energy that covered his whole body burnt every nerve ending. Sending him on the brink of insanity with his screams, Bella ripped his comic energy out of his body aleavaitly the screams that filled the castle, turning his body into dust.

"Right...so where were we" Bella sat down and felt the crown and cufflets grow from the stone with more power…"Well doctor, I had a little one on one with Tony, I extracted a few vital bits of information before I misjudged the hulk who severed my connection. Leaving him alive!" some of the guards grumbled at this but Strucker played peacekeeper " look at what Bella has done for us, think of what this means for our future against the Avengers. Each one of you in a suit like the Ironman, I can already taste victory" he clapped his hands together then looked at the twins " think of a suits capable of suiting their powers, we would be unstoppable" everyone looked to the Twins forging the image their deadly attacks could cause.

"Alright that takes care of that.. I'll be back in 5 hours, if you need me...well i'll know, come on guys we'll be training " Bella stood from her chair, the mind stone drew back the images and sent the schematics to the nearby terminal.

"What do we do about Shield" a man approached her.

"Hmmm... What do we do about shield" Bella stretched then noticed Pietro was missing.

_"The Avengers are here."_ Bella felt the distress in the mind stone and looked at Wanda with a fury expression.

"Stark! He's here!" Someone shouted, The anger in Bella started to boil through her veins. _Stark, clever fool found me, so he wants a fight, then he won't know what hit him.. He would pay with his pride._

"We will not yield!" Bella turned her attention to Strucker who was standing in the middle of the foyer. " We will send them back in bags." Stucker then turned towards his men. "No surrender, then turned and walked up to Bella. The men echoed back no surrender and filled out out of the foyer. Strucker sucked in a breath . "I'm going to go with Dr list and few engineers to see if we can replicate Stark's suit. I'll trust you'll have everything under control." Bella glanced at Wanda.

"It's time_." _Wanda said seriously, Pietro ran into the room. "All of them are here" he said brushing off the snow, Bella looked Strucker in the eyes and extended her hand out towards him, he went to shake Bella's hand but she was too fast and grab his forearm, pulling him to his knees "Don't think about surrendering because they won't kill you, i will" she stretched out her other hand and shot out a violet hex, creating a portal. "The mind is a great tool, use this wisley" she pierced his skin with her fingers and sent him power from the mind stone into his veins, just enough to last 24 hours, she dropped his arm and walked through the portal with Pietro and Wanda by her side.

The portal then opened to the winter land of Sokovia forest. The ground and trees were covered in blankets and blankets of pure white snow and the winds of the cold brushed through her bright violet hair. Her violet eyes scanned her surroundings at the destruction the Avengers caused. Bunkers were destroyed by the rampaging Hulk, the crackling of thunder echoed in the air, the painful grunts and screams of the agents could be heard throughout the battlefield.

"I'll take Stark" Bella flared her powers in rage and took off, Wanda grabbed her with her own powers and floated her back down to the ground "We need a plan" she crossed her arms and gave Bella disapproving look "remember what happened last time" Pietro gave Bella a confused.

"What happened?"

"Nothing brother, come, let us focus. You will hurt and distract them. Get their team apart while i hid within the shadows of the castle. Bella you will stalk the forest and strike when they least expect it" Wanda said and Bella frowned " How come you get Stark, i don't remember you having a cosmic stone embedded in your head" She growled.

Wanda held up her hands defensively " this way all three of us will watch him die" she grabbed Pietro and Bella muttered a sorry then wrapped her arms around them both, they stood their together with their foreheads touching and their eyes closed "For our parents" they said together, Pietro untangled himself and sped off leaving his blue streak behind, Bella shot out a hex creating a portal for Wanda.

"Im sor" Bella almost said before Wanda put a finger to her lips " teach me how to do that and i'll forgive you" she placed her owns lips on Bella's, she felt a wave of electric attraction send her powers in a frenzy.

Wanda giggled then let go her go gliding through the portal, it snapped shut and left Bella gazing upon the battlefield.

She watched and giggled, hiding under the protection of the mind stone, her psionic energy covered her body and reflected off the scenery around her. Pietro was currently toying with a man with a bow. Bella snorted, _how quaint but useless_ she muttered as Pietro dodged his arrow and took out his leg, making him cry out in pain. "_Too easy Pietro love, my turn_" she told him through the connection they made earlier " _don't be too hard on him, he only had a bow for christ sacks_" he thought and Bella laughed when Pietro tackled the red headed women coming to help him. He dragged her through the snow to fast for human eyes.

Bella glided towards the man laying on the ground and flared her powers, breaking the reflection into a thousand tiny pieces.

"You" he muttered, aiming his bow and arrow at her.

"Me"

Bella outstretched her arm, something was amiss, she had already had this man details down to every minute detail, yet she had only seen him once. Her mind flew into the abyss, her father sat upon the throne, looking down upon her. "_My daughter, you have questions.. yes?_ Bella nodded carefully, she was still completely shocked at seeing her father, but she knew deep down it was just her mind projecting a solution to her problems " _he was a product of Loki, the Asgardian who failed to the Avenger's. We can use him..." _she faded out of her thoughts and her eyes adjusted to the man sitting in front of her. It had only been a mere two seconds that had passed.

"Well... I see. Loki had a bit of fun with you huh" Bella gilded closer to him and flared her powers around his body. "Cut the shit kid, what do you want? You want to kill me too. I have a family" he retorted back and Bella hesitated for a moment. She saw through her mind the love and adoration he had for his family and that didn't quite sit right for Bella, that he was here and not with them.

"Yeah..looks like you care for them since your here fighting and not with them " she hissed back at him.. "blah blah blah I don't need a kid telling me this. Do you your worst" he closed his eyes and a smug grin crossed his face.

"Go home…. Go home and look after your family. They need you more than the Avengers" she told him influencing his mind with her telepathy. He opened his eyes trying to fight it and when his eyes glazed over with with a yellow hue, she Fixed his wounded leg and dropped him to the ground.

"Leave….Barton…...alone" the wind shouted at her and she braced herself for the oncoming man flying straight towards her.

Bella step to the side and dodge his attack, the gust of wind that went right past her flung her hair in every direction. "too slow old man" she mocked him then laughed as he raged at her callus attitude.

He drew on his powers and sent a lightning bolt straight at her, Bella held out her hand and absorbed the power into her own psionic energy. The amount of energy that expanded from the palm of her hand, Crackling with raw cosmic energy she sent it straight back at him. He spun his hammer and manage to fly out of the way but radius of the blast sent him flying out into the sky and Bella ended up closer to the castle looking back to the huge cloud of smoke coming from the crater.

"Wow...now that was interesting " Bella mumbled to herself "_Bella are you alright" _Wanda asked her through their telepathy "_I'm fine Wanda. But I don't think Thor is too happy. How are you going? Any sign of Stark"_ she flared her powers around her body, making her invisible to the naked eye. "_he's close I can feel him…" _Bella watched through Wanda eyes as she glided through the castle and next moment she was struck from behind and sent hurtling through one of the castle walls.

"_Wanda" _

"_Wanda"_

"_Shit. Pietro Wanda is in trouble I'm going to find her. " _she flared her powers with a rage she could barely control. She shot out a hex creating a portal and flew straight into the castle where Hulk and Captain America were standing over top of her, her leg looked badly wounded.

"Leave her alone" Bella shouted flying straight for the Hulk, she smashed her fist into the gut of his stomach. The amount of power that she used barely made him flinch. He grabbed her jacket and tossed her away like a fly.

"How dare you!. You dumb monster. You won't touch her again" she covered his green mass in her psionic energy and flicked her hand up. Causing him to exert from the room with force, she ran over and held her hand over Wanda's head, scanning it.

"Bella Swan!…Your Bella right? I don't want to hurt you" the Captain said. Walking calmly up to her. He placed his shield behind his back "Shes here Tony" he said holding his hand to ear. "Your friend will be alright, we just want to help" he said holding his hand out.

Bella looked at him with pity, then resumed her scans. "_Wanda, its me..shhh.. it's alright"_ Bella said easing her into consciousness.

"It's a trap" Wanda screamed and in the next moment that clicked over a loud cannon sounded behind her, Bella held Wanda and covered their bodies with psionic energy, she felt the heat from whatever fired off behind them. Manipulating the energy on them, she instantly materialized their bodies through another dimension. It almost cost Bella her life but thanks to the precise calculations made by the stone, they drifted through a colourful array of stars and galaxies. Dematerializing was a nightmare, Bella would hope not to fail ever, the sheer amount of power and focus her mind went through as they tore back through to their dimension and out of thin air.

They landed heavily on Wanda's bed, breaking it in the process.

"Looks like your going to have to share your bed" Bella opened her eyes to Wanda laying on her chest, crying and laughing at the same time " Are you alright, i thought i lost you," Bella said wiping away her tears, the door slammed to the otherside of the room and Pietro fell to his knees before them.

"Your both safe" he kissed Wanda's head and held Bella's hand, she could feel the anxiety leave his body, but she could feel others approaching and she sat up defensively as Tony Stark walked in the room.

"Die" her rage boiled in her veins, recoiling ever ounce of power she had and defensively surrounding her fragile skin with energy, she pushed herself off the bed and smashed him through the stone wall. He slammed against another and fell to his knees. She couldn't control herself when she manipulated her energy around his arc reactor and shut it down.

The suit powered down and he slammed face first to the ground, cracking the ground in a heap. Bella slammed him and his suit back against the wall and ripped off his helmet with her telekinesis to watch him die slowly, she looked back for a mere second and saw Wanda exerting more power than she had seen before, she had all warped the minds of the red headed women and Captain america as they walked aimlessly out of the room, Pietro and Wanda walked through the hole in the wall and joined Bella.

Bella concentrated on death taking Stark before her eyes, she felt Wanda's hand slip into hers..

"I...plea..se, i didn't...kill your parents" he wheezed, trying his hardest to breath. Bella could feel the belief in his words but that didn't count for much, for her father's arms would never hug her again. "Don't give me that, at least you would get to hug yours, i can never hug my father because of you. Pietro and Wanda lost both of theirs when they were 10 years old, i think we have the right to watch the life drain from your body" she felt Wanda's hand squeeze hers reassuringly.

"Mine...are..dead…too, _I never got to say goodbye to my fath…._" he gasped with one last breath, slumping against the energy. Bella Felt a string of emotions hit her all at once, the pain had gone and everything just felt right watching him sit there lifeless. Curiosity settle in next, she had never come across this piece of detail in his mind before and using the stone to connect to the array of information being stored digitally around the world she prossed trillions of data, looking for anything to do with their deaths.

A video played in her mind, she saw a car driving down a dark dim looking road, a gunshot sounded in the darkness. A man riding on a motorcycle blew one of their tires out, causing it to crash into a tree. As the Soldier approached the fallen vehicle, Tony Stark's father crawled from the car and asked him to help his wife. The man seemingly recognizing the assassin. _"Help... my_ _wife.. help my wife. Sergeant Barnes?"_ but his arm seemed to have a mind of its own as he repeatedly punched him in the face and had his skull crushed by the Soldier's metal arm killing him.

Bella focused back into reality and restarted Tony's arc reactor, for some reason she had shed tears for his parents, too be honest it was gut wrenching to watch someone be murdered in cold blood.

"What are you doing!" Pietro said angrily, the suit powered back up, stark took a deep breath in and gasped looking around scared.

"I want you to watch something Stark " Bella said as the mind stone displayed the video she had just watched, Tony eyes lit up, he watch the video projection before him and gasped when the soldier crushed his father's skull.

"Why are you showing me this, why even keep me alive" he said broken and Bella released him from her grip, he slammed to his knees and watched the soldier kill his mum. Bella had to look away from him choking her death.

"Oh" Pietra said awkwardly

"Hydra" Wanda whispered, she must of felt the brainwashing Bella had felt from his metal arm, she knew Strucker was a part of Hydra and that they were slowly parting themselves away from the terrorist group

"Friday, run facial scans on that man" Tony said getting to his feet.

"You'll never find him" Bella said gliding up to him.

"Why are you helping me" he questioned her slipping back on his helmet.

Bella just looked at him, her eyes locked on his. She had to admit to herself that after witnessing his parents being murdered, that she felt everything had changed about him. She wanted to help with his vengeance.

"I feel your pain...we feel your pain.I would ask your friend the Captain about this man" Bella placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Sir, I have a match" The synthetic voice said and Tony hit a button on his suit and mans image came up on a hologram.

"James Buchanan Barnes"

"Bucky" The captain breathed from the hole in the wall "he is alive, I don't believe it " he looked to Bella who just nodded.

"Where are you going Stark" Steve said watching him use his laser to cut open a hole in the ceiling.

"To avenge my parents" he shot up and left the captain bewildered. "You have to help " he pleaded to Bella who only held Wanda's hand tighter "no..i see this as a victory" she mocked smiled at him as he ran out the hole in the wall " Avengers we have a problem , meet me at the quin jet pronto" they heard him say running down the corridor.

"We should of just killed them" Pedro said abruptly making Wanda and Bella giggle and they fell onto the bed behind them. "What's better to watch them kill each other brother" Wanda said and winked at Bella.

"What do we do now then" he slumped to the floor exhausted and Bella sighed " we could go to America, I must see if my mother is alright " Bella said rubbing her forehead "if you want to come with me that is" Wanda looked sad "of course we would, I don't think we could be apart from each other " she kissed Bella head and snuggled into her "of course, that is after we have eaten and had good rest" Pedro spoke up " are we the only ones left " he asked Bella.

Bella sat up and reached out into vicinity with her powers , all that was left were a couple of guards being rounded up by shield. She nodded to Pedro " i think we should leave, it's not safe to linger, can you walk Wanda " Bella asked her friend and she winced trying to stand. Pedro caught her and lifted her into his arms.

"Let's get out of here" Bella sent a blast of energy from the palm of her hand, creating a yellow portal to the city were her mother last told her. Brooklyn.

They stepped out into the night sky of Brooklyn and she closed the portal behind her, "let's find a place to stay for tonight and look for my mum tomorrow" the twins both nodded and they set out to find a hotel.

"One room please" Bella said to the receptionist of out of the way hotel that was in the middle of nowhere" okay dear, let me have a look" she typed on the computer while Bella pulled out her wallet " yes, one room for you love. Room 309, that will be 120$ credit or cash Miss? " the lady asked Bella " cash please, Isabella " she said handing the cash to her and receiving the keys to the room.

"Thank you" Bella said leaving the office and finding the twins outside " We have to share a bed if that okay" she told the two and they both nodded " you two can sleep while I stand watch" Pedro said as they headed to their room.

* * *

The morning sun awoke Bella's peaceful sleep, she must have been exhausted because the last thing she remembered was laying Wanda down for bed and watching Pedro's steady breathing.

"Ah your up, good sleep ? " Pedro asked from the windowsill, yawning in the process. " best I've ever had " Bella said then yawned herself and stretched herself out Wanda's grip "Did you get any sleep" Bella asked him, he shrugged and looked at Bella "I'd rather protect the two of you than sleep, there was quite a few sirens going past us last night. I wonder if someone saw us" he seemed concerned and Bella watched his memory of the events through her powers awaking Wanda in the process,'' What's going on " she asked in a daze trying to sit up " it's nothing, rest " Bella commanded and she lay back down. Bella got dressed into her old clothes that she had managed to save from their battle with the avengers.

"Will my sister be alright, she looks worse than before," he said and they both looked her wounded leg " Bella used her powers to cauterize the wound and Wanda let out a primal scream shaking the building. It's okay, sleep. Everything will be alright " Bella said resting her hand on her head and calming her.

"I'll go get supplies, you look after Wanda until I get back. If something goes wrong. I'll be able to hear you if you call my name" She said placing a hand on his shoulder " thank you, for everything " she knelt down and placed a kiss on his head.

"I'll be back" she left the room with her bag and people were standing outside their rooms, wondering what had caused the building to shake. Bella sent out a calming effect on the people around her and wiped their memory of the event just in case someone called the police.

Bella didn't arouse any more attention and decided to call for a taxi into the heart of Brooklyn, she wondered if Phil and Renee were still here and would go to the library once she picked up some food and medical supplies. The taxi ride was nice, a middle aged woman had collected her and was friendly enough to ask for directions to the places she needed to go to in town.

"What is a beautiful lady like yourself doing in a taxi. Shouldn't you be waited and delivered on by rich men" she had said breaking Bella out of her daydreaming. Bella had to laugh at that, she didn't think she was pretty enough to be like that." Oh you're too kind to say that miss, I'm just new in town looking for some old relatives" Bella said glancing into the ladies eyes and seeing every memory she had ever had. It was quite disorienting and was quick to stop it, that lady had lived a hard life and Bella didn't want to feel anymore of it " Well I never would have guessed your from Brooklyn, I would've stayed away if I was you. There is talks of this vigilant with powers like those Avengers, catching criminals around town. It's wrong I tell you" Bella was caught off guard and hadn't seen that in her memory and wondered why " you don't say. I hate those Avengers they have killed too many innocents and should be locked up" Bella said trying to control her rage and the lady looked surprised at her reservations " wow, I never would have guessed that of you. Everyone seems to be in love with those people" the lady paused and looked at the rearview mirror " did they do something to you love" she said seriously and Bella tried not to think about her father's face, she held her bag for comfort and breathed in " they took someone away from me and I'll never see him again" she almost spat. The lady looked sad and pulled over the car " I'm sorry to hear that dear, that will be forty dollars please" Bella picked out some cash and handed it to her.

Bella stepped out of the car and breathed in again " thank you " she said back to the lady, she motioned her to come over " i hope you find what you're looking for, I have a friend who may be able to help you. Here is her card" she handed Bella a thick metallic like card with a name she didn't recognise " thank you" Bella said as she drove off.

Jessica Jones, New York city the card read and Bella slipped it into her wallet, she headed into the mall to gather up supplies, she also decided to do a bit of clothes shopping for the twins and herself. Once that was done, she felt something odd, a mind thinking of her in the crowded mall caught her attention and she stopped and looked around. Two out of sort figures loomed up stairs on the balcony, peering down at her. One seemed much larger than the other and cloaks covered them from head to toe.

Bella felt a nasty pain hit her head but nothing physical had touched her, she used her powers to destroy whatever it was, then a moment later the whole mall of people screamed in pain and fell to the ground. _Oh no_ Bella thought, _Jane_ she hissed and two figures had suddenly appeared in front of her, smirking.

"So Edward finally realised his pet Bella" the taller one said and Bella sighed, _Felix. _Bella wasn't ready for another battle, she was still fatigued from fighting the Avengers.

"What do you want Felix and Jane" Bella hissed at them and was ready to use the last power she had left to run away. " The Volturi don't like witnesses, i'm sure you knew this was coming once Edward let you go from the vampire world" Jane said smugly and picked up one of people screaming in pain and snapped his neck. " ive been waiting ever since you managed to avoid the pain i should have given you in front of Aro" she said throwing away the body, it smashed through a window and lay unmoving.

"You have no idea what I can do now Jane and who will protect me if you ever get your hands on me" Bella hissed back, but that was the wrong thing to say as she leaped forward. Bella felt her rage amplify her powers and flew up and dodge her attack. She floated above them, barely holding up " Aw did blondy miss again, I hope I didn't ruin your makeup with that faceplant hahahaha" Bella laughed at the little girl as Felix shrugged and leaped for Bella not expecting Bella to react in time " uh huh not this time, have fun little Jane " Bella said turning Felix's mind against the little witch. The dark haired vampire eyes turned from red to yellow and charge straight for her, knocking the two of them through a store window, Bella grabbed her bags and escape into the crowd free of Jane's power.

Unbeknownst to them, a figure had come to the scene of hearing people scream, hanging from his spider web from the ceiling of the mall, Peter was lost for words. Vampires and a girl with powers that was out of this world. Peter watched the girl called Bella escape with the chaos, heading to the entrance. Peter had to follow this girl before something bad happened, he headed through the vent he come through and jump onto the top of the building looking for the girl.

"Well there goes finding my mum, I better get back to the twins before those two follow me" Bella said to herself reaching the entrance to the mall. Lucky she had done all of her shopping and needed to find a secluded area so she could use a portal to her hotel room. " stupid vampires, why couldn't they just leave me alone" Bella sighed as she stopped down alleyway and check that the coast was clear.

"Bad people I take it" a boys voice came out of nowhere, startling Bella. She looked around and saw something hanging from a rope above her. Bella flared her powers and collapsed in process trying to pull him towards her " woah, hold up I'm a good guy, no need to flash your powers " he landed in front of her, he was wearing a hand me down costume that looked like a child made " who are you and what do you want" Bella said, trying to pick herself up but she was too exhausted. The boy crouched down and held out his hand. Bella reluctantly grab it and he picked her up.

"I'm Peter Parker…..Spiderman" he smiled through his mask, Bella still had no idea who he was and frowned, what was the deal with herself. Bella tried to read his mind but her powers ...they were dead with her exhaustion " Spiderman, what's that" she said picking up her bags. " look I really should be getting out of here. It's not really safe as you can tell with the chaos out there " Bella said yawning, then moved her hand out, calling upon her powers ... stone on her head had been acting odd, like it was becoming dormant. Bella really needed to learn how to control her powers and that stone.

"Vampires…. Were they really vampires back there" Peter said stepping in front of her,'' I thought they were just a myth and what you did to them back there was really something " he said raising his hands up in glee. Bella sighed this was going to be a long day " Yes they were, now if you don't mind. I would really like to go before they kill us both" she huffed and brushed him aside.

"Wow, you don't say. You know I could take you...if you want, you look like your going pass out" Peter said catching up to her " wait" Bella turned to him" how did you know about that, were you spying on me" Bella pursed her lips and dropped her bags in annoyance. " you could of helped me back there you know" Bella said poking her finger in his face. Peter shrugged " you looked like one of the avengers. It was pretty impressive. I don't think you would've needed my help after you started to fly, now... I wish I could do that "

" ughhh" Bella groaned " don't tell me you admire those guys, they are nothing but killers. Look are you going to help me or what" Bella hissed at him and he held up his hands in terror " Yes...yes of course, hold on tight okay" he said grabbing a hold of her. Bella raised her eyebrows " fine, let's go" she picked up her bags and held onto him.

Peter raised his hand and shot out some kind of rope, next thing she knows they sprung off the ground and was flying through the air as his rope clung to each building,swinging them away from the mall" woah your heavier than I thought, so where do you live by the way" he asked and Bella told him about about the hotel she was staying at.

"So why don't you like the avengers, I thought everyone loved them" he carried on " ugh shut up will you" Bella groaned in defeat.

"No..but seriously. You gotta tell me. I want to join them, it has been my dream since I've had these powers" he rattle on. Bella was getting angry, kids needed to learn the truth about the avengers. Maybe she was the to out them " fine, if I tell you will you shut up about them" Bella said, they were getting closer to the hotel thank God " your buddy in the avengers Mr stark ...killed my father and grandfather and all that I have left is my mother who lives in Brooklyn. Now can it before I lose my temper" Bella said angrily.

Peter only said " Oh " in a sad voice and didn't say anything after that. Finally peace Bella thought, then she looked up at him and it looked like he was crying, maybe she was a little harsh on Peter. " I'm sorry Peter, the avengers aren't as good as you thought. Here you can drop me down here" Bella said and swung his spider web and lowered her too the room she was staying at. " Thank you Peter, you know you're far too good for those Avengers right" he nodded and sniffled" yeah, it's okay, maybe we meet again I hope... bye" he shoot out of there quickly and left Bella worried that maybe she shouldn't have said that.

"Boys" she mumbled to herself.

Bella entered the hotel room with her key and found Pierto snoring on one the chairs and Wanda missing from the bed " Wanda " Bella called out, trying not to wake Pietro.

"In here" Wanda said faintly. Bella brought the bag of new clothes and medical supplies with her and found Wanda in the bathroom "you okay " Bella asked and she nodded weakly. "I'm alright...I feel so sore and exhausted. My powers don't work either" she said and Bella frowned pulling out some bandages "you're hurt " Wanda said to Bella and she looked in the mirror and noticed a cut below her cheek.

"It nothing, let's fix up your leg first" Bella pulled out the bandages and took Wanda's hand lead her out of the bathroom "sit " she commanded and Wanda obliged.

"You were in a fight, weren't you" Wanda accused and Bella slammed into her, hugging her tightly.


End file.
